Precursor Wars: A New Hope
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: A new twist to the trilogies. See what fate has in store for your favorite characters such as Jak, Daxter, Pecker and others throughout the Jak and Daxter series. It's a galactic adventure you won't regret reading about!


I do not own Jak and Daxter or Star Wars

* * *

><p><strong>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...<strong>

**PRECURSOR WARS:**

**A NEW HOPE**

It is a period of civil war. Underground spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Krimzon Empire. During the battle, Underground spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DARK STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Ashelin races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...

* * *

><p>Above the desert planet of Spargus, a small blue ship speeds above its surface being overwhelmed by the green eco fire emitted from the blood red bow of the Krimzon Star Destroyer, it's smoothed pointing, aerodynamic form cutting through the atmosphere of the planet. A while after the pursuit, the one of the eco beams collide with the back engines of the blue Freedom Cruiser. Rebels gathered toward the docking hall while an ottsell and a moncaw bickered with eachother.<p>

"I would see this as our farewell."

The moncaw was corrected, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Suddenly a boom shuck the whole ship causing a temporary flicker in the lights and suddenly the confidence died, "Let's get out of here."

Pecker flew his way around to a hall to find some sort of assistance or escape in case the Krimzon Guards deicided to make him a casualty, but through his search he found his orange companion to recieve something from a figure clad in tight black pants and a barely fitted shirt as well as having many tatoos on her. Pecker furiously flew in assumption that Daxter was trying a move.

"Daxter, we have no time for your flirtatious play! We have get out of..." He squawked as eco fire bolted past and him flew to the other hall while Daxter paniced and skidded into the hall Pecker flew down before getting caught in the middle of a fire fight between the Krimzon Guard and the crew. Daxter found his way into a cylindrical shaped room causing the bird to panic.

"Daxter, animals or specifically restricted from there! Now get out before someone sees you!"

Daxter chided, "Enjoy a trip to the spice mines."

"Don't you bring that up around me, you annoying little rodent!"

An eco bolt blasts above where Pecker was flying and the moncaw joins Daxter, "It's awfully roomy in here."

Daxter presses the button to eject the pod into space hence getting rid of being around the Krimzon Guard to be sent to Pecker's feared destination.

* * *

><p>A tall man in black armor holds a captain by his throat, his feet elevating off the ground and struggling to live under the pressure or rather on top of it around his small neck.<p>

The man curses, "Where are the plans they sent you?"

The captain struggles to breath never mind talk, "There were no plans..." He starts gargling in agony.

"We were on a diplomatic..." he struggle to cough the last word up, "mission."

The man replies, "If this is a consul ship, where is the ambassador?"

The captain's answer was immediately dismissed as a sickening pop in his neck echoed throughout the quiet room until the body was chucked into a wall, denting it with the velocity and weight of the projectile. The man bellowed, "Tear this ship apart until you found those plans and bring me the passengers, I want them alive!"

* * *

><p>After a moment a pair of Krimzon Guards bring a woman clad in tight leather clothing with red hair braided in dreadlocks. She casted a glare, "Lord Mar, only you could be so bold. The Krimzon Council will not be pleased..."<p>

The man interrupted her through his mechancal voice, "Don't act so surprised, Princess. You're not in any condition for mercy. Now I want to know what happened to the plans they've sent you!"

She replies calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a Senator from Haven City."

The Lord accuses, "You are part of the Underground and a traitor!"

He barks at the troops, "Take her away!"

The Krimzon guard escort her to a place of custody while Mar and an officer discuss the situation.

"Holding her is dangerous. Any word of this gets out and it could generate sympathy for the Underground."

Mar talks as if there were no worries, "She is our only lead to the plans."

The officer reasons, "She'll die before she tells you anything!"

Mar glared at him through his mechanical helmet, "You leave that to me. Just fill in the reports that all aboard were killed!"

Another officer reported to the Dark Lord, "Lord Mar, an Escape Pod jettisoned. The scanners couldn't detect any life forms on it, potentially a bugged pod."

The Dark Lord immediately concludes, "She must have put the plans in the escape pod. Get a search team and send for it."

And there was no more question.

* * *

><p>The pod crashed into a dune with a pillar of sand and two small animals crawled out of it both green from the crash landing of the pod. After recovering from dizziness Pecker squawked, "There's noone here, you idiot!"<p>

Daxter finally recovered from his own dizziness and snapped, "It was this or the Krimzon Guard."

"Hmmmm, being stuck with an idiot like you in the middle of nowhere or being in a cage with three square meals a day."

Daxter growls, "I'll find someone to help us then!"

"Oh no you don't! I'm going that way."

"Fine, but we'll see who gets help then!"

* * *

><p>Hours of flying had really worn the bird out as he was just about to descend over a dune before he collapsed onto its peek.<br>"This bird is overcooked."

After a moment of resting, Pecker looks up and sees a shining light in the horizon. It was probably a reflection off something...metal! It had to be someone's vehicle.

"Hey, over here." His ecstatic squawk echoed throughout the desert!

"Please help!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the orange ottsel proceeded down a narrow canyon.<br>"Well, there's been civilizations in canyons. Why wouldn't there be?" Daxter realized he was scaring himself with his echoing voice but even more scared when it got quiet and dark.

"Well at least I escaped the desert's sun."

He could hear some rocks falling which frightened the ottsel. He scurried down the cliff until he ran into a gorilla-like creature which made Daxter shriek.

"Lurkers!"

The ottsel was caught in a brown sack and others came out of the canyons to congratulate the trapper on his prey until he finally grunted something of initiating the whole pack to wander back to the large metal vehicle and place the orange rodent into a vacuuming tube which sucked him into the vehicle. The ottsel protested the abuse and mumbled something of getting a lawyer until he was blown into a room full of other animals, including an intrigued crocodog.

"Back off, boy. Orange Lightning does not like the touchy."

In a perch, a bird-like creature stirs in his sleep, "Daxter?"

He turns around to face his sleeping companion, "So, made it to help before me?"

The moncaw was sound asleep until Daxter took the initiative to swipe his perch away, causing the mutant to fumble to the ground.

"You're going to get your tail kicked if you keep it up, Daxter."

The ottsel chuckled, "At least we found eachother."

* * *

><p>Who is Lord Mar? Will Daxter and Pecker find a way back to Ashelin? And what did the Princess exactly do to Daxter?<p>

Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
